


Oneshots And Requests

by TheCrimsonStoryteller



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Gen, Multi, Oneshot collection, Requests, oneshots, oneshots and requests
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 11:28:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25968925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCrimsonStoryteller/pseuds/TheCrimsonStoryteller
Summary: Just a little book for my Undertale one shots and requests from other people.Rules in the first chapter.
Relationships: Blue/Fell, Error/Ink, error/cross
Comments: 44
Kudos: 53





	1. Rules

So before you start requesting, here are a few rules I have for my requests:

1\. They must be Undertale related. (Duh)

2\. I will do almost any ship that's requested except for Drink (Dream x Ink), Cream (Cross x Dream) and Paperfresh (Paperjam x Fresh).

3\. I will do any AU, era and/or timeline.

4\. I will do anything but smut. (I'm just not really good at writing smut.)

5\. It doesn't have to be only the AU Sanses, normal characters are also alright for requests. OCs are also allowed. 

6\. The requests will take time to get ready.

7\. At times when I don't have any requests I'll be posting one shots of my own.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: Rocklife
> 
> Sans bowling night
> 
> Aka, some of them actually play bowling, reaper gives fake death scares, cross, killer and horror try to be intimidating and ink has a secret date

"This is a mistake." Dream sighed, looking at all the skeletons who were flooding through the Bowling Alley Ink had created for the night.

"It'll be okay!" The artist exclaimed, before whispering. "Just keep an eye on Blue and hope it won't end up like the Christmas party."

"Okay?"

"He's here!" Ink squealed and skipped over to the corner of the room, which was hidden away from the view. "Seeya later Dreamy!"

"See you later..." The guardian waved back, before narrowing his eyes. What was up with him?

"Hey Dream!"

He jumped at the sudden sound, turning around to see Blueberry standing behind him and laughing. "Hey Blue. How's it going?"

"Everything's good!" The skeleton replied as they skipped away from the crowd.

They wandered for a few minutes, before it finally hit Dream that the skeletons hadn't even acted surprised at Ink not being with them. "Do you know what's going on with Ink?" He asked, deciding to dig deeper.

"Oh! You don't know?" The guardian shook his head, causing Blue to give him a wink. "Let's just say he has a date!"

"A date?!"

 _"Are those tacos!?"_ Blue squealed, changing the subject much to Dream's dismay and dragged him away from his thoughts.

* * *

 _This was a mistake._ Geno thought, picking up a bowling ball and rolling it down the lane, knocking over a few pins.

"Out of my way!" Fell exclaimed, pushing the skeleton out of the way and rolling down his own ball, knocking over all the pins left. "Ha!"

"...That was cheating." Geno deadpanned, getting up and dusting off his clothes.

"Everything's fair." Fell shrugged with a grin.

"Is _that_ so?" The bleeding skeleton narrowed his eyesockets, picking up a heavy ball. "Then let's see if _this_ is fair..."

* * *

"Heya."

Dust looked up, coming face-to-face with the cloaked skeleton. "...Hi? What do you want?"

"Nothing." Reaper shrugged, moving a bare hand towards the skeleton. "Just bored."

"What are you doing?" He slowly stepped back, trying to get away from the skeleton's touch. "Get away."

"What if I don't?" The reaper grinned, grabbing onto his hand.

Dust turned even paler than usual, staring at him for a few moments before running away with a screech.

Reaper just stood there, laughing for a few moments before moving on to find his next prey.

* * *

The door slammed open and three dark figures entered the room. Their silhouettes were mostly covered and disfigured by the smoke around them. They were dark. Menacing. As if they could get rid of you only for looking at them.

"Ow!"

"Sorry."

"Shhhhhh."

Maybe not.

The smoke soon dissipated, leaving the three skeletons unhidden, showing Cross, Killer and Horror in front of everyone's bare eyes.

Killer sighed. "This is why boss doesn't let us be by ourselves..."

* * *

"Lo and behold, everybody! Welcome to our game of sibling rivalry, with your host, the magnificent Blueberry!" The blue skeleton shouted into the microphone. "In one side, we have the king of nightmares, the horror of multiverse, Nightmare, and on his opposing side, we have the guardian of positivity, our hopes and dreams, Dream!" He announced as a small crowd started to gather around them.

Nightmare narrowed his eye at the guardian and threw his ball using one of his tentacles and knocking over eight of the pins, only to knock over the rest with his second shot, causing the crowd to cheer.

Dream moved to the lane for his turn. He stood there, posing to roll the ball with a frown.

"Out of my way!" Came Dust's screech as the skeleton broke through the crowd, Reaper following him. "Leave me alone."

"I'm sorry Dust." The reaper said ominously. "But your time has come."

"No!" Came a shout, as Fell rushed through the crowd, chased by an angry wild Geno, throwing bowling balls at him.

Geno rushed after him, throwing another ball that hit one of the tables, breaking it in half. " _Everything's_ fair, Fell! Isn't that what you said?"

The situation escalated quickly when the other three bad Sanses also decided to join the chaos, just to do Fortnite dances repeatedly.

Ink passed through the chaptic mess with ease, sitting at a table with Blue and Dream, a light rainbow blush dusting his cheekbones.

"How was your date?" Asked Blue.

The artists pinpricks trailed over the crowd for a few moments, stopping on a glitchy skeleton minding his own business.

"...It was good."


	3. Can I Pet Your Liddol Puppy?!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Request by: InPrisonForSparkling
> 
> Can you do a Cherryberry Soulmates AU? maybe one where the first words your soulmate says to you are written on your wrist? (i just think it'd be really funny, considering how much Red swears-)

Blue cracked open his sockets in excitement, throwing off his blanket and getting up on his bed, jumping up and down. "Today's the day! Today's the day!"

A pillow hit him in the face, causing him to turn around and face his older brother who was standing in the doorway. "Yeah, yeah. Happy birthday bro."

The blue skeleton jumped down the bed and ran to the older skeleton, hugging him tightly, before pushing away and holding out his arm. "See what it is!"

"Shouldn't ya be doin' that?" Stretch chuckled.

"I'm scared." He admitted. "What if the first thing they tell me is that they don't want to be my soulmate? What if--"

"Imma stop ya right there." The taller skeleton rolled his pinpricks, rolling up his brother's sleeve to see the words.

A few moments of silence passed, making Blue's heart drop. "Brother? What is it?" The older skeleton let go of his hand, letting him see for himself. "...Oh."

_Holy fucking shit, it's you._

"I already regret this." Stretch sighed, exasperated, only to laugh when he caught sight of his younger brother's face.

A bright blue blush was covering his face now, making him look like a big blue balloon. "Don't laugh!"

~•~

Blue was walking down the street, saying hi to the people and occasionally exchanging handshakes with them. Out of the corner of his eyesocket, he saw another skeleton around his age walking a small white puppy.

He didn't exactly get to see many dogs where he lived, especially since most of the population were skeletons, so he got excited and practically ran over to the sleleton.

"Can I pet your liddol puppy?!" He asked excitedly, practically bouncing in place. 

The skeleton stared at him with an awkward expression for a few moments before blurting out the first thing that came to his mind. "Holy fucking shit, it's you."

At that moment, Blue wanted to say, "Can I pet him?" or "We're soulmates!" or maybe "You look like a gangster and I love it!". Maybe even "You have a gold tooth?!".

Instead he let out a very smart: "Uuuuuh, probably!"

The skeleton chuckled, holding out a hand. "The name's Fell."

"I'm Blueberry!" He exclaimed happily. "Is he yours?"

"He's my bro's."

"Well what's his name?"

"...Doomfanger."

"That's a cute name!" Blue beamed, picking up a branch as they entered the park nearby and throwing it. "Go get it good boy!"

"NO WAIT I'M STILL HOLDING THE LEASH--"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Blue just told Stretch his soulmate was a gangster-looking skeleton with a golden tooth and a dog called Doomfanger.
> 
> Stretch was concerned.


	4. Island

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> .....okay so nm, dream, ink and error are all stuck on an island. Magic won't respond and only their physical qualities like the tentacles and errors strings work. Dream and ink have their weapons but can't use them with magic (ink cant create with broomie qnd dream can't switch his weapon from staff) 
> 
> Request by: BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount

The sharp sunlight cracked through his sockets causing him to open them with an exhausted groan. His whole body hurt, as if he had been run over by a truck or something.

He shifted around, trying to block the sunlight and causing the sand around him to shuffle and make noise.

_...Sand?_

He froze as his mond quickly caught up to him.

He scambled to his feet and started looking around. He was on a shore somewhere, surrounded by a big ocean where he could see.

 _Okay now Dream._ He took a deep breath. _Don't freak out. Just open a portal and leave._ He nodded to himself snapping his fingers and waiting for a portal to appear.

Nothing happened.

He let out a nervous chuckle, trying to summon a portal again.

Again, nothing happened.

He tried again and again, panic rising up in his chest.

Why couldn't he do it? Wjy couldn't he open a portal? Why couldn't he use his power? Why--

"Shells!" Someone slammed into him, causing him to stumble and crash into the ground. "Oh! Sorry Dream." Ink smiled, picking up the few shells around him.

"Ink?" The guardian got to his feet, trembling. "You're here too. What's happening?"

"...We're at the beach." Ink shrugged. "We were here when we woke up, so I guess we just planned coming here and I forgot."

Dream cringed. "We haven't planned this, ever." He sighed. "Can you use your powers to get us out?"

"But I was making sandcastles..." The artist pouted. He un-sashed his paintbrush anyways and tried to paint a portal on the ground, but nothing happened.

"Yours don't work either?" The guardian was starting to panic again. He looked around at the shore repeatedly, looking for a boat or anything that'd get them out of here, but found nothing.

"Cool! I can go back to making sandcastles then!" He cheered, picking up more shells and skipping over to the half-made sandcastle on the beach.

He followed the artist to his build. "We're stranded on an island, we can't use our magic, we don't know how to get out, and the on thing you care about is _making a sandcastle?_ "

"Sandcastle _s_." The forgetful skeleton corrected.

Dream groaned in frustration. What had he done to deserve this? "Whatever. I'm going to try functioning here."

"Okay. Careful though. Error and your brother are raging somewhere in the forest." He announced nonchalantly.

"Oh. They're here too." He mumbled saltily. "Of course they are."

* * *

The guardian walked through the jungle, gathering wood pieces and looking for the other two feral skeletons. The three of them might not have the best relationship, but they were his best bet if Ink was going to continue being a sandcastle fanatic.

A movement of shadows out of the corner of his eyesockets caught his attention. He turned around, narrowing his sockets to see who was there. The weird shadow seemed to be moving around all the time and never standing in one place.

"Don't even try it." A voice from behind him said that, causing him to jump and turn around. The glitchy skeleton was swinging on a hammock made of his strings. "He's gone feral."

"...What?" The guardian looked confused at that. "Feral?"

"He's become a forest spirit. Or an octopus. Or something in between." The glitchy skeleton shrugged. "I'd say don't bother him but I don't think you'll listen."

"...Okay?" He took a step back from where he was told his brother was lurking. "Can you help me a bit? Ink's gotten obsessed with sandcastles and won't help."

"Nope." He popped the p, laying back in his hammock. "I'm having my well-deserved beach episode, thank you very much."

" _Beach episode?_ "

"Yeah." He scoffed. "You'd know that if you were cultured enough to watch anime." There was a hiss and the shuffling of leaves above Dream. "I'd tell you to run. But I don't think you'd listen."

The guardian decided to listen and run.

* * *

The positivity guardian dropped the dried branches and wood pieces into the fire with a growl. He sat down by the fire, giving himself a break after the long day of work and survival. He had managed to find a few eatable fruits, logs and wood pieces to make the fire and a small shelter of leaves.

The artist was prancing around the shore still, chasing after something before approaching him full speed. "Hey, Dream, have you seen Prince Crabby anywhere? He ran away when I tried to give him his crown."

"Who's Prince Crabby?" Dream sighed in exasperation, taking sight of the large amount of sandcastles at the beach. "Let me guess, you made a whole kingdom?"

"Yeah! How did you guess?" The artist said enthusiastically. "Anyways. Have you seen him? He needs to be there for his coronation and his crab-family and crab-subjects are getting impatient and he needs to get back before a revolution happens."

"...A revolutio-- You know what? I'm not taking this anymore." The guardian sat up with a scowl. "Ink. Please. Be useful and actually help me handle those two idiots?"

Ink thought for a few moments before answering. "But I need to find Prince Crabby."

"I'll help you if you help me?"

* * *

"Error, come down now." Dream shouted and waved his arms around to get the glitchy skeleton's attention. "Beach day's over. You're helping me. Now."

"How about no?" The black-boned skeleton responded, biting into a piece of fruit and lying on his side so he won't face the other two skeletons.

"Ink?" He turned to the artist. "Back up please."

The forgetful skeleton sighed and picked up the crab. "Here you go Crabson. If you die, I'll tell the other crab-soldiers about how brave you were." He set the crab on his shoulder and climbed up the tree to reach the hammock. He pet the crab one more time and put it on the hammock's strings before climb down as quick as possible.

It took a few seconds for the crab to cut the strings with its claws and cause the skeleton to fall with a glitched scream.

"You scream like a girl." The artist joked, giving him a light kick and causing the destroyer to glare at him with a growl.

"Two down. One to go." The guardian nodded, holding out his staff defensively and eyeing around. "Now the crazy octopus."

"Good luck with that." The glitchy skeleton muttered bitterly.

He looked around a few times before spotting a single blue eyelight among the shadows. He tightened his grip around the staff and rushed at the goopy skeleton. He slammed down his staff, only for it to get blocked by the other's tentacles. He kicked Nightmare in his shin, causing him to fall to the ground.

"Get up now." He sighed. "I know you're just being dramatic. The goop protects the bones and I know it doesn't hurt that much."

"No. I'm dead." Nightmare shook his head dismissively. "Let me dust in peace."

"You know what? Stop being a drama queen or I'll hit you with my staff." He warned. The goopy skeleton just shook his head, only to get to his feet as fast as he could when Dream raised his staff.

* * *

He looked around the campfire at the tamed skeletons. He was the leader now and the others weren't going to run off and leave him to do everything from then on.

"What are you doing?" He asked his brother suspiciously.

The goopy skeleton was holding an instant-print camera and taking a picture of the two skeletons. The artist had fallen sleep while sitting up and the glitchy skeleton had set his head on the other's lap in his sleepy haze. "Collecting blackmail."

"Fair. Give me a copy too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes. The slight Errink in the end was a necessity.


	5. Not Alone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Request by: AlexandriaSRC  
> Can i request a rarepair Crerror. Maybe a little about how their relationship came to be in your point of view. Anything is fine tbh. Id like to think it would be interesting thats why i ship it.

Ever since Cross could remember, there was just the two of them. Him and Chara, by themselves. Alone.

Everything was white. It was like they were in a box, but this box had no way out. This box had unlimited space, but it was worse than a cage.

Chara was angry with him. They said it was his fault that they messed up and this happened. That if he had gone through with the plan they'd be both happy now.

He couldn't help but agree.

Time passed on. How long has it been since they woke up here? Maybe minutes? Hours? Days? Months? Maybe even years? There was no way to tell.

Then Ink appeared.

Ink was nice. He introduced himself as the creator. They liked to sit around together and talk or draw. It was fun. He liked it. Chara didn't seem to like the artist much and kept telling him to keep his distance. Cross ignored them. It had become easier to ignore them since Ink had started visiting.

And then the visits stopped.

"Where is he? Why isn't he coming back?"

" **He's probably gotten tired of you, there's only so much of your loneliness he can stand.** "

"...What?"

" **Oh look at me! Sansy the lonely skeleton! Boo hoo I'm so lonely.** "

"Stop it."

But time passed on, the white surrounding him became more taunting and Ink never returned.

Then someone else showed up.

* * *

"Who are you?" The glitchy skeleton asked with a frown.

He stared at the weird skeleton for a few moments. "Who am I?" He shrugged. "I don't remember. I've been here for a long time..."

"You don't remember?" The weird skeleton scoffed. "Well. Guess I'll make it quick."

As he stared in amazement, the glitchy skeleton reached up to his eyes, pulling out a group of blue strings and leading them towards him. He stared at the strings in wonder, until they started to coil around him like a snake. "Wait! What are you doing?!"

" **He's trying to kill you!** " The ever-present ghost child by his side shouted. " **Do something for gods sake!** "

"Stop!" He summoned his knife, slicing through the strings easily, and jumped back. "Please stop. I have to do something. I don't know _what_ , but I know I have to do it!"

"Your name _and_ your purpose?" He laughed. "Jeez. Your memory's worse than Ink's!"

Ink?

He knew Ink! This was his chance!

"I know him!" He shouted. "He's short, right? He told me he'd come and visit me more."

The black-boned skeleton's expression faltered. "He told you he'd come back again. Well." He retracted his strings and made his way over to him. "I'm afraid he's forgotten too."

No.

Nononononononononono--

* * *

The skeleton was still there when he woke up.

He was sitting a few feet away from him, working on something he couldn't see.

Why is he here, again? His memory is sure getting wonky. What's with the error signs? His glasses are kind of cute though. Is he crocheting?

He was lying on the ground, as he noticed. He tried to move himself and get up, but his bones felt so numb. Pain shot through his stiff limbs, causing him to give out a low groan.

The glitchy skeleton looked up. There was a weird look on his face. Like a mixture of sympathy and anger. He slowly moved towards him. "So you're finally awake." He chuckled humourlessly.

"...What happened?"

"Your little friend put up quite a fight using your body." He explained. "And then you passed out in the middle of it."

"Why didn't you kill me? You wanted to do that before."

"Ink. You knew him." The skeleton reminded. "And he's forgotten about you, as always."

"As... always?"

* * *

"What's your name?"

He had done it. He had finally asked him after he had visited for so many times over and over again. "What's _your_ name?" The glitchy skeleton asked. "You never told me either."

"I told you. I don't remember."

"Well choose one." He shrugged. "It's not that hard."

He looked down at his shorts with the X symbols on it.

"Cross."

"Oh? That's your name?" The weird skeleton queried after a few moments of silence. He extended his hand to Cross hesitantly. "I'm Error."

* * *

"Are you sure this is going to work?"

"It better." Error grumbled, handing him the soul. "Just absorb it."

The feeling of the soul slowly vanishing into his body left Cross with small shudders down his spine. It felt... weird, to have a soul again.

The glitchy skeleton extended his hand to him, opening a portal. "Ready?"

Cross nodded hesitantly, grabbing the destroyer's hand and following him out of there. He closed his eyes as the world around him started to warp and move.

When he reopened his eyes, they were standing on a place like a cliff. There was nothing there, just the ground and the space around them.

Then he looked up.

Thousands of twinkling stars looked down at him from the sky. He couldn't help but keep on staring at the breath-taking view.

"What do you think?" Error asked, leading him to the edge and sitting there with him. "Beautiful, isn't it?"

"It is. Do you come here often?"

The destroyer nodded, letting out a smile when Cross cuddled closer to him. "You look better out of that place."

Things were getting better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't ask where X Chara went. They were taking a nap this whole time.
> 
> Also I'm doing whumptober this year, so if you have any specific ideas for the prompts this year, feel free to request!


End file.
